Pensamientos, sentimientos
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: El título lo dice todo... Pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados de Alec y Magnus, después de CoLS


_*Una notita antes de empezar*_

_Gracias por entrar a mi nueva historia Malec ;)_

_Ésta estará dividida en __**tres partes, las dos primeras están contadas en el mismo lapso de tiempo**_

**_Parte 1- Alec_**

**_Parte 2- Magnus_**

**_Parte 3- Reencuentro A&M_**

_¡Y algo más! __**La música me ha inspirado**__ ha crear MUCHAS historias, así que les dejo fragmentos de las dos canciones que me ayudaron en esta primera parte, __**no es un songfic**__, pero tiene algunas partes que son basadas en la parte de la canción que creo yo, era una canción puramente MALEC_

_Para no aburrirlos más, empezamos..._

* * *

Si estás contéstame, vamos atiéndeme  
Yo se que he sido un tonto y que, de** ti me enamore**  
**Y no lo supe ver...**

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo **te hecho de menos **  
Y en este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejaré que hable **mi corazón...**  
Que esta latiendo, **desesperado por ir a buscarte **  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y **me arrepiento de lo que pasó... **

**Cuando empezamos eras para mí, tan sólo un pasatiempo** no más  
Así que nunca te consideré, y te pasé a dejar.  
Y ahora todo cambió quien te llama soy yo  
Es que mi cálculo falló inversamente no, **no te olvidé hasta hoy...**

_**Me arrepiento- Alex Ubago**_

* * *

_(Ésta segunda canción, creo yo en ENTERAMENTE Malec...)_

**Veo recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por los suelos **  
**Intentando alcanzar el teléfono porque no me puedo resistir más**  
**Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mí**  
**Porque a mí me pasa todo el tiempo. **

Otro trago de whisky no puedo parar de mirar la puerta  
**Deseando que entres majestuosamente como solías hacerlo **  
Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

**Supongo que prefiero que me duela antes de no sentir nada. **

Es la una y cuarto,** estoy completamente solo y te necesito** ahora  
Dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora  
**Y no sé como voy a estar sin ti, sólo te necesito ahora. **  
Solo te necesito ahora  
Oh, cariño te necesito ahora...

**Need you now- Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**_Te necesito..._**

_"Habla el gran Brujo de Brooklyn, deja tu mensaje después del tono"_

Alec, inmediatamente después de escuchar el final del mensaje, cortó la comunicación, otra vez.

-¡Deja de ser un cobarde, Gideon! –Se regañaba a sí mismo. -¡No cuelgues!

Él, de nuevo completamente decidido, marcó el mismo número, ese que le era tan conocido como si estuviera grabado con fuego en su mente.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Magnus no contestaba, nunca lo hacía desde que terminaron y el cazador de sombras comenzó a llamarlo, el brujo siempre dejaba al teléfono sonar, Alec no sabía que provocaba en él, ya que tenía la certeza de que si Magnus contestaba, él no sería capaz de hablar.

Pero, ya que Bane no contestaba, el prolongado silencio, causaba un gran choque de emociones en el ojiazul; sentimientos llenos desde amor y añoranza hasta celos y miedo.

Y es que, ¿podría el gran brujo quedarse soltero por mucho tiempo? Alec sabía que la respuesta segura era no, y por eso mismo su cabeza parecía empeñada en crear escenas que lo perturbaban día y noche, cada una peor que la anterior.

_"Habla gran Brujo de Brooklyn, deja tu mensaje después del tono"_

Él volvió a colgar.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

Y esa pregunta se quedó también en su mente ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaría haciendo como para ignorar su celular? Recordó que algo así pasó cuando estaban juntos...

* * *

-¿Por qué no contestas? Puede ser importante… -Decía Alec, escuchaba por tercera vez el celular de Magnus, que seguía olvidado en la mesita.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama del brujo, Alec descansaba boca arriba mientras Magnus recargaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Estoy haciendo cosas importantes aquí –Magnus volteó, para poder abrazar a Alec y éste, como era de esperar, inmediatamente se sonrojó, provocándole una risita al brujo.

El teléfono sonó dos veces más.

-Contesta… No quiero distraerte de tus asuntos importantes.

Magnus lo observó directo a los ojos.

-Tú eres mi más importante asunto.

Y comenzaron a besarse, hasta que el calor en la habitación aumentó y el molesto celular quedó en el olvido.

* * *

De vuelta al presente en su habitación, Alec abrazó sus piernas y recargó su frente en las rodillas.

-¿Con quién estarás? –Se preguntaba lastimosamente.

De nuevo, como cada vez que se lo preguntaba, miles de escenas pasaron por su mente; Magnus con hombres y mujeres, mundanos, hadas, hombres lobo, vampiros, ¡incluso otro nefilim!

Ante esa nueva y horrible posibilidad se abrazó aún más fuerte.

Entonces su celular sonó.

Entre asustado y emocionado lo tomó del suelo donde lo había dejado, sujetándolo entre sus sudorosas manos, presionó un botón, provocando que la pantalla se iluminara, decepcionándolo.

Sólo era un mensaje de su hermana Izzy.

_Saldremos a Taki´s ¿te esperamos?_

En primer lugar, le pareció irónico que le mandara un mensaje de texto, estando ambos en el instituto, pero después de varios pleitos entre él contra su hermana y su parabatai, ellos comenzaron a darle su espacio.

Alec escribió su respuesta, que eran sólo dos letras;

_No_

Envió el mensaje, ella, Jace y los demás lo comprendían, aunque se empeñaban en hacerlo salir del instituto, ahora que relativamente había "paz", pero después de fracasar en diversas ocasiones, ellos desistieron la mayor parte del tiempo.

No le importaba que ya fuera Diciembre, ni que Sebastian hubiera pasado meses sin aparecer, los otros cazadores de sombras creían que él se había rendido, pero Alec sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Pero nada importaba, no cuando Magnus no estaba a su lado…

Alec había evolucionado, en su vida habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que habían logrado un radical cambio, tanto en su apariencia física como en su mentalidad, ahora quedaba muy poco de aquél chiquillo inmaduro e inseguro, y la mayoría del crédito era de él; de Magnus.

Magnus, Magnus, otra vez él, ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Incluso Maia le había dicho que el primer amor nunca se olvida, tal vez llegarán otros, pero el primero siempre estará grabado en ti.

Y eso era más que cierto, o al menos para él, Magnus siempre sería una parte muy importante de su vida, y tal como le dijeron, no importaba que ahora Alec conociera más personas, ni que ellos alabaran sus ojos y su maestría con el arco; no importaba quién o qué entrara en su vida, Magnus nunca sería olvidado, lo amó más que a nadie que no fuera su familia en la vida.

_-Pero no siempre fue así ¿verdad?_

Alec soltó un gruñido, mientras mataba lenta y dolorosamente a esa voz en su cabeza, aunque sabía que todo lo que escuchó era verdad.

Él recordaba claramente, con cada doloroso detalle cómo comenzó todo con ese brujo, como todo comenzó siendo para Alec como para adquirir "experiencia" mientras (pensaba tontamente) esperaba que Jace y él salieran juntos.

Pero todo cambió, ya que después sólo fue un "pasatiempo", ya no iba con la intención de que sólo fuera mientras algo pasaba entre él y su parabatai, sólo lo hacía por estar un tiempo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Y entonces poco a poco Magnus Bane se metió hasta el fondo de su corazón; ya no importaba Jace, ni su familia, ni el qué dirán, sólo importaban ellos dos y el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Lo cual, Alec sabía, era muy poco tiempo.

_Su inmortalidad-_pensó Alec con dolor.

¿Cómo pudo caer en la treta de Camille?

Y entonces, como cada vez que esa pregunta entraba en su subconsciente, al pelinegro comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Estuvo sentado en el suelo, no supo por cuanto tiempo, sólo sentado ahí, pensando…

Y entonces no pudo resistirse… Fue hacia su armario y del espacio superior, que era casi invisible para quien no fuera buen observador, sacó una botella de whisky, esa botella que había sacado de la habitación de su parabatai hacía poco tiempo.

Y entonces, cuando la sacó, se cayó una caja al suelo, esparciendo por todo por todos lados fotografías, cartas, postales y muchos otros recuerdos de sus vacaciones con Magnus.

Alec, con un nudo en la garganta, se agachó para recogerlas, pero sin embargo se quedó observando cada una, como si con sólo no perderlas de vista, sus problemas se arreglarían.

Tomó sorbo a sorbo toda la botella, mientras con nostalgia regresaba cada una de esos recuerdos a su caja.

Tantos países, tantas cosas que vivió con él…

-Te necesito… -Le dijo al Magnus que estaba en París.

Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó ¿Magnus pensaría en él alguna vez? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Alguna vez lo amó como decía hacerlo?

Una fuerza interna, literalmente lo impulsó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba su celular.

Marcó mecánicamente el número, sin detenerse a pensar.

Hablaría con él, le pediría disculpas, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperarlo.

Escuchó el tono que señalaba que el teléfono del brujo estaba sonando.

-Habla el…

No esperó a que Magnus terminara de hablar, él lo interrumpió, habló tan rápido que dudó que le entendiera, pero ya no importaba nada más.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en mí? ¿En nosotros? ¿Qué fue todo para ti? Yo sí lo hago Magnus, no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, lo siento lo siento lo siento, entiendo tu enfado ¡pero por el ángel! En verdad me haces falta, yo te amo, yo…

-"…después del tono"

Después, Alec escuchó el "bip" que anunciaba que el mensaje _comenzaba a grabarse._

Pero había algo que necesitaba decir, y con el valor del alcohol en las venas, lo soltó.

-Te necesito…

Colgó después de eso, e inmediatamente arrojó el teléfono lejos, y éste cayó en su cama sin sufrir daños.

Alec se tiró al suelo, analizando lo que había hecho…

Cuando todo comenzó.

La alarma del instituto sonó, y justo unos segundos después, escuchó a su celular sonando sin parar, como si el aparato estuviera asustado.

El alcohol desapareció de su sistema, cuando con el corazón en la mano corrió hasta su celular, donde encontró muchos mensajes, todos tenían el mismo mensaje, era una alarma, con una dirección, pidiéndole que fuera de inmediato.

Aunque el que provocó que comenzara a alistarse, fue el mensaje de su parabatai, que tenía solo una palabra.

_Sebastian_


End file.
